Pharaoh's New Clothes
by Outsiders Obsessor
Summary: Ahkmenrah gets a pair of new clothes and the museum has varied reactions as to how he looks in it. He never knew changing clothes could be such a big deal, especially to Jedediah. No slash!
**Pharaoh's New Clothes**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my character of Hannah. The rest belong to 20** **th** **Century Fox and the director Shawn Levy.**

"Are you sure about this, my love?" Ahkmenrah inquires in concern while looking at himself in a mirror inside his tomb.

"Ahkmenrah, you look great! What are you worried about?" Hannah asks, her blue eyes looking into Ahkmenrah's green eyes.

"I'm not sure the others would approve of these," Ahkmenrah answers, rubbing one hand against the back of his neck.

Hannah associates this movement with the Egyptian Pharaoh's nervousness or concern. The two have been dating for about a year and a half, which was halfway through Hannah's freshmen year in college at NYU. Hannah is a young woman that will turn twenty in May, which is in a few months. She has beautiful blue eyes that entrance Ahkmenrah every time he looks at her; Hannah's eyes are what made Ahkmenrah fall in love with her when he first laid his eyes on her. Her dark brown hair reaches the middle of her back when it is fully down. However, whenever the Museum of Natural History is plunged into another adventure or they have their weekly soccer match, Hannah's hair gets pulled up into a ponytail and rests on the back of her neck. She and Ahkmenrah met twenty months ago when Larry Daley invited Hannah to stay one night after the museum closed to experience the museum at night. Well, to be accurate, Dr. McPhee had already asked Hannah to work that night since she was on Winter Break from college and someone- other than Larry because McPhee wanted someone _responsible_ – had to stay and make sure the new exhibit was installed properly. Hannah will never forget their first encounter. She is just seeing the men who installed the new exhibit out of the museum, with Larry being off who knows where. The sun is setting in the window, casting its golden rays throughout the museum's many windows. All of the sudden, screams pierce the air and Hannah turns around to find herself surrounded by Attila and the other Huns of the museum. A gasp escapes Hannah's throat as she realizes that some of the most lethal men in the world are surrounding her, swords, bows, and arrows all held threateningly at their sides. Recalling her AP World History class from her tenth grade year, Hannah knows that the Huns are not known for their mercy and were considered the only real threat to the Roman Empire. Huns conquered almost any territory that they came across and wanted; Hannah knows that she is in quite a bit of trouble if she can't escape. Not knowing the native language of the Hun men is bad enough at creating a language barrier, but Hannah is not sure that Attila would listen to her even if she told the Hun leader she meant them no harm. Suddenly, much to Hannah's surprise, the Pharaoh Ahkmenrah comes seemingly out of nowhere and stands in front of her, placing his arm in front of Hannah's body to shield her from Attila. The young Pharaoh begins speaking rapidly to Attila in the Hun's native language, which seems to appease Attila from his previous rage and yelling.

 _"_ _So, Ahkmenrah can speak to the Huns. That's quite interesting. But, why would he risk his life to help me? He doesn't even know me."_ Hannah thinks to herself, watching as the Huns walk away with their weapons put away.

The flashback in both Hannah's and Ahkmenrah's head ends and they realize they are holding one another's hands in Ahk's tomb. Hannah and Ahkmenrah smile at each other and Ahkmenrah presses a light kiss to his girlfriend's cheek.

"You'll be fine, Ahkmenrah. You look great, my king," Hannah smiles, pressing his hand against Ahkmenrah's holding his tanned skin against her pale skin.

"Hannah, I thought we agreed you didn't have to refer to me by such formalities," Ahkmenrah laughs, resting his forehead against Hannah's, a smile crossing his lips as he closes his eyes.

"Ahkmenrah, you have several nicknames for me. I thought you needed one, and it's the only one that I can think of that fits you," she responds, closing her eyes as well as Ahkmenrah moves to press a soft kiss to her lips.

Hannah kisses back, moving one hand to where it rests in Ahkmenrah's dark hair as the soft lights in the tomb flicker even behind their eyelids. After they pull apart, Ahkmenrah grabs Hannah's hand once more and they turn towards the opening of the tomb he has rested in since the expedition brought him to the Museum of Natural History more than half a century ago.

"Shall we, my desert flower?" the young Pharaoh questions, his green eyes filled with love for the woman who helps him get through the crazy nights at the museum by explaining all of the modern changes and appliances that make up his "kingdom".

"Of course. Let's go show the others your new clothes," the college girl grins, wanting to hear what the others are going to say about Ahkmenrah's new attire.

"What in the heck are ya wearin', Ahk?" Jedediah inquires in a shocked tone upon seeing the Egyptian Pharaoh once Ahkmenrah comes into the main room of the museum.

"Yes, my liege, where are your Pharaoh robes and crown?" Octavius questions, pausing the cat video he and Jedediah are in the middle of watching.

"Well, Hannah thought it would be a good idea for me to try out some of this world's clothes in case I wanted to ever go out during the night with her to a restaurant or movie," Ahkmenrah softly answers the miniatures, scratching the back of his neck again.

"Well, I think you look very nice, Ahkmenrah," Sacagawea remarks as she and Teddy ride by on Texas, Teddy's horse.

Ahkmenrah blushes, still not being used to being complimented by Hannah or other women in the museum, especially in these new clothes.

"I told you," Hannah whispers to Ahkmenrah, making the Pharaoh smile as his cheeks continue to flush pink.

"Thank you, Hannah. And, Jedediah, to answer your question, my friend, I believe they are called a T-shirt and jeans," Ahkmenrah answers the cowboy as Jedediah continues studying the Pharaoh's new clothes.

True to his answer, Hannah has given Ahkmenrah a pair of black jeans and a blue T-shirt that shows every one of the Pharaoh's muscles and toned chest. In addition, Ahkmenrah's biceps and strong, muscular arms are now visible for one of the first times since Hannah has known him. Hannah can't help but think that the blue T-shirt helps to bring out Ahkmenrah's eyes even more, which is a real positive in her mind; Ahkmenrah's eyes are one of her favorite characteristics Ahk has.

"Well, they certainly are different than what you usually wear," Octavius says, though a smile crosses his lips as he decides this new look goes with Ahkmenrah's personality just as much as the Pharaoh robes are synonymous with the young king.

"Yes, lad, you certainly look the part of a young man in this time period," Teddy speaks up as he slows Texas to a stop.

"Thank you, Teddy. Now, what are we doing tonight, my friends?" Ahkmenrah wonders aloud, looking between each of his friends as Larry randomly appears out of nowhere.

"Wrestling's on for anyone who wants to watch that," Larry randomly announces while sweeping the floor to clean up the streamers the Neanderthals threw everywhere.

"Yeah, Gigantor! You know I love me some wrasslin'! Come on, Ockie, let's go watch!" Jedediah happily remarks, jumping off the computer desk and all but running towards the TV in the night guard break room.

"Wait for me, Jedediah! You do this _every_ night," Octavius mumbles, jumping off of the desk but taking his time where the larger exhibits don't step on him. "Wait for me, Jedediah!" Octavius cries out like a little kid who has just had their best friend take a head start in a race.

"Let's skip this one, my dear and go on a ride around the Hall of African Mammals," Teddy suggests, not a big fan of wrestling like most of the other exhibits are.

Besides, if the twenty-sixth president of the United States could get some time with Sacagawea and maybe work up the nerve to finally kiss her, then he would prefer to be _alone._

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Teddy," Sacagawea smiles at him as Teddy clicks his booted feet against Texas' flank which moves the brown horse forward towards the stairs.

"Do you want to go watch wrestling with Jed and Octavius, Ahkmenrah?" Hannah asks her Pharaoh boyfriend, starting to walk with him towards the security office.

"I'll do whatever you wish, Hannah, as you are the Guardian of Ahkmenrah's Heart," Ahkmenrah smiles, using one of his other nicknames for Hannah he loves using. "But, I just have one question," he continues, looking over at Hannah as they continue walking down the hallway.

"What is it?"

"I'm afraid I don't quite know what wrestling is."

Hannah lightly laughs at this statement before looping her arm through his and gently pulling on Ahkmenrah's hand.

"Come on. I'll show you when we get the TV turned on," Hannah smiles, remembering all the times she used to watch wrestling with her dad when she was a lot younger.

"Hannah! We're gonna miss wrasslin' if you and Ahkmenrah don't hurry!" Jedediah yells from the security office, taking his spot on the left arm of the couch with Octavius sitting beside him.

The two miniature best friends share a small bowl of popcorn that Hannah had sitting out for them before Jed and Octavius could even ask for any. In addition, two small glasses of hot chocolate made from the tops of water bottles are sitting beside Octavius and Jedediah, with two full-sized glasses of hot chocolate and a bowl of popcorn for Hannah and Ahkmenrah resting on the couch cushions.

"We're coming, Jedediah!" Hannah calls back, rolling her eyes slightly at the cowboy's antics.

For someone who survived without watching TV for half a century, he sure did act like he couldn't miss one minute of his TV shows.

"He sure does love this wrestling," Ahkmenrah grins, his piercing green eyes locking on Hannah as they enter the security office.

"Indeed. He's a bit obsessed with it, if you ask me," Octavius remarks from the left arm of the couch, earning him a harsh nudge in the ribs from Jed.

"Hush your mouth, Ockie. It's startin'!" Jed all but commands, his blue eyes now glued onto the TV screen as the wrestlers enter the ring.

Hannah and Ahkmenrah sit down on the couch side by side before Hannah wraps a throw blanket around the two of them to combat the cold air in both the museum and outside in the cold December air. She places the bowl of popcorn between herself and the Egyptian Pharaoh, which prompts a smile from Ahkmenrah. He absolutely adores popcorn and hot chocolate, much to Hannah's delight and amusement.

"Are you warm enough, my love?" Ahkmenrah asks as he wraps his arm around Hannah's shoulders, pulling her closer to his chest.

"I'm fine, Ahkmenrah. Are you enjoying your hot chocolate?" Hannah replies with a smile, her blue eyes becoming locked on his piercing green orbs as he smiles down at her.

"Ooh, that was a tough blow!" Jedediah screams, which makes Octavius spill some of his hot chocolate on the couch.

"Indeed I am, Hannah. Thank you for making it for me," Ahkmenrah continues to smile, leaning down to where he is closer to Hannah's face.

"You're welcome," Hannah barely gets out before Ahkmenrah presses a kiss to her lips, silencing her for just a minute.

Octavius watches the happy couple with a smile on his face, remembering how he and his wife had been before they were ripped away from one another. And, that night under the warmth of a throw blanket with hot chocolate and popcorn, Ahkmenrah the fourth king of the fourth king realized his fascination with wrestling. He and Hannah end up falling asleep on the couch, only to be rudely awoken by Jedediah who complains about some chick flick playing on TV after the wrestling matches are over. It's safe to say that Ahkmenrah will be watching wrestling again with Hannah, Jedediah, and Octavius. He would also wear his new clothes more often; they are quite comfortable and practical.

" _Maybe now myself and Hannah can go to the movies or out to dinner now that I have new clothes_ ," Ahkmenrah thinks to himself as he helps Hannah clean up for the night where Dr. McPhee won't go crazy in the morning about there being a mess in the security office or the main museum.

After all, he was a centuries old Pharaoh. What could be so terrifying about spending a single night out on the town to see if he enjoys it?

 **Author's Note: Well, I've successfully completed my first Night at the Museum Fanfiction! I got the idea while my sister and I marathon-watched all three of the Night at the Museum movies on DVD today. I love Ahkmenrah; he's so handsome and downright adorable! His dialogue is so sweet and funny most of the time; Ahkmenrah is easily one of my top three favorite characters, along with Octavius and Jedediah. That's why I based my OC character on myself where I could be around Ahkmenrah and the other museum exhibits. Well, I just want to say thank you for reading and please leave a comment with what you thought about my first dive into the Night at the Museum fandom. Trust me, there is plenty more to come from me. I already have about three or four more stories planned for when I have time to write. Oh, and I based the story name off of the Panic at the Disco Song "Emperor's New Clothes". Thank you for your support, everyone! I hope to hear from all of you soon!**


End file.
